


Bet You Thought You Saw the Last of Me

by deltachye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Challenge fic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x matthew holt]The power of an angry girlfriend transcends the distance of 3.9 universes, apparently.[In response to the first prompt of the May 2017 Prompt Off.]





	Bet You Thought You Saw the Last of Me

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting loudly* bring matt back bring matt back brING MATT BACK

 

**“The world was a big place. Still, Matt never thought he would have to deal with you again.”**

“Doctor Matthew Holt, you _will_ stop right there, so help me God!”

Despite the fact that he was in the middle of escaping a doomed ship full of angry, hostile, gun-toting aliens, Matt paused. Something about that shrill scream sounded eerily familiar, but Matt could barely keep his thoughts together long enough to recognize it before there was something else life threatening happening. He winced, rolling as the ship’s floor crumpled behind him, sizzling from the heat of a focused laser beam. There was shouting in alien languages, punctuated by the sounds of distant screams. Matt closed his eyes, exhaling shakily as he cowered in the hall.

The near death experience didn’t really faze him at this point. He had enough of those under his belt for a lifetime and _then_ some. What really bothered him was that voice… and the pounding footsteps getting progressively louder. He didn’t have time to register the fact that he was in danger before something flew at him. The loss of his glasses made Matt a lot more prone to surprise attacks, and suddenly—

“ _Matt_!”

Arms wrapped around his neck. For a split second, Matt felt so tired that he might’ve just given into death’s sweet embrace—before remembering himself. All the people he had to get back to on Earth seemed to flash through his mind like disappointed ghostly visages, and a guttural growl ripped out of him as he threw the body around him off. He fumbled with the large blaster in his hands before the voice spoke again,

“Shoot me, Matt, and I’ll guarantee that I’ll haunt you until the day you die!”

Something clicked in his head. Lowering the weapon, Matt leant forwards and squinted, trying to make sure that he wasn’t imagining it. The face was still hazy. Matt felt hands wrap around his bruised and scraped face, bringing him right up closer.

“[Name]?!” he choked out as your eyes came into focus. He was unable to do more than stare with utter surprise. Even when compared to being abducted by malicious aliens, seeing you again was the most shocking thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t see quite clearly, but the angry tone of your voice told him all he needed to know.

“What, that’s all you’ve got for me?! I jump galaxies to find your sorry ass and you don’t even show me the slightest hint of gratitude?! You’re trash, Matt! A garbage boyfriend!”

“What—when—h-how did you get here?” he spluttered.

You let him go, your warmth disappearing from the layer of clammy sweat coating his skin. You were scowling at him, the expression made darker by the dirt smearing your face, and the glowing sword hanging at your belt. Glowing sword? Well, that didn’t even scare him as much as you opening your mouth.

“Long story. But come on, we’ve got to go!”

You began to lead him off without another word. Even though his new occupation read “abductee of aliens”, Matthew Holt was still a scientist, and he needed to know things. He especially needed to know what his girlfriend was doing on a sinking spaceship instead of on the relatively safer Earth!

“How did you find me?” he demanded as he ran with you. He had never been in shape, and the looming threat of imminent death didn’t seem to help. You reached back, grabbing his hand, giving him a tug to propel him forwards.

“I didn’t. Pidge did!”

“P-Pidge, my _sister_?! What the hell’s going on?”

“It involves flying lions and the world’s greatest weapon. I’ll tell you later, so would you shut your damn _mouth_ —?!”

A Galran bot rounding the corner silenced you before you could reprimand him even more. Its red seeking lights locked onto you and it hummed violently. Matt tried to pull you aside to protect you, but you had shaken him off, charging at the bot. He had no time to yell a warning before you took that glowing sword, slicing the bot in half. It showered you with sparks and hot metallic embers, making it look as if you were glowing in a rain of fire. You glared at him, giving him the ‘what are you waiting for, loser?’ look.

“Let’s go, Matt!”

“R-right!” He trundled on behind you as you led him around corners. You’d regained the energy to yell at him again, and shot out nagging insults behind your back with every second footstep:

“You’re too skinny! You’ve let your hair grown out too far! Your posture’s awful! Your form is pathetic! Have you even taken care of yourself?”

Finally, you slowed to a stop, gesturing at the open square that had been cut into the hull. Your eyes, reflecting the same fire that had been in that molten steel, suddenly looked sad.

“I missed you,” you whispered, your voice abruptly quiet. “I never gave up on you… so tell me. Am I imagining this?”

“You’re… a force to be reckoned with,” Matt replied hoarsely. He took a valuable second to reach out, tucking a burnt piece of hair behind your ear. “I never thought that I’d see you again.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.” You suddenly lunged forwards, giving him a sharp kiss on the lips that stunned him into rock silence. When you pulled away, a blast of air nearly knocked him down onto his knees. He looked up at the escape pod hovering, a mechanized ladder coming down towards them.

“We’re not done here,” you warned him, tucking your sword away. Despite it all, Matt couldn’t help the goofy grin from coming across his face.

He could never have been so grateful to have you cross galaxies for him, considering how vast the universes expanded. Even as you punched him square in the jaw for leaving you behind for so long, your kiss could’ve warmed Niflheim, and he was just happy to love you. _Especially_ because you were a force to be reckoned with.

**Author's Note:**

> read this elsewhere: https://goo.gl/P7fg7T


End file.
